The Persuasion of Jim Kirk
by kathrynw221291
Summary: jim is being a child about taking his medicine, bones is getting pissed off with him so he employs someone to get jim to take the stuff...i wonder who it will be? nearly spock/kirk...semi-suggestive. mainly a dialogue piece.


**Rating: T…for some sexual suggestion… **

**Characters: Bones Spock and Kirk…mentions other crew members**

**Fandom: spock/kirk…eventually…kind of a suggestion more than anything**

**Disclaimer: I do not own star trek or Chris Pine or Zachary Quinto or Karl Urban…all credit to the actors (original as well as nutrek) JJ Abrams and Gene Roddenberry.**

**Also it's boy/boy stuff so if you don't like it don't read it**

**General Jim in sickbay type story…except that he is acting like a little child refusing to take his medicine…tut tut James…so Bones has to find someone to persuade him…I wonder who he will choose **

**Hope you like it **

Jim is sitting on one off the medical bay beds, a pink rash covering his neck, ears and hands and his lips are swollen and blotchy. He has just suffered an allergic reaction to avocadoes that he didn't even know he was allergic to, until fifteen minutes ago when he chose guacamole to snack on in the mess hall. This reaction promptly sprung up, much to the Captain's annoyance.

Bones, who had given him a hypospray to reduce his swollen lips and had walked away to the cabinet to fetch the appropriate medicine, returned, holding a small bottle with a pale blue label. The liquid within it sloshed slightly as he walked towards the bed.

Jim took one look at the familiar bottle and frowned, recoiling as Bones measured out the required amount into a small cup and handed it to Jim.

"No; I remember that stuff from last time…it's gross…no way…not not not drinking it"

Jim complains, pushing the measuring cup away with a fingertip, as if scared to let the liquid touch him.

"Oh for God's sake Jim! it's just a tiny bit of medicine, one swig and it will be gone…and it will make you better…don't you wanna get rid of those rashes and stop your lips from being all swollen and red?"

Bones says, gesturing to Jim's neck and face, whilst moving the small cup towards his friend again.

"No…I can cope with a little allergic reaction thanks…that stuff is nasty…sorry Bonesey but it ain't gonna happen today."

Jim states simply, pushing the cup away _again_ and jumping off the bed.

"If that will be all Doc? I've got some work I need to finish."

Jim says, smiling innocently at his friend and flashing him the infamous James .T. Kirk 'puppy dog eyes'. Bones always falls for the puppy dog eyes.

"Well if yer not gonna drink it then I guess it is all for now…I ain't gonna give up on this though…you mark my words Jim!"

The Doctor replies; his southern accent always comes on stronger when he is irritated, which is most of the time when he's in sickbay with a reluctant Jim.

"Sure thing Bones, sure thing."

Jim replies as he walks out of sickbay, waving absently back at his Georgian companion.

"Damn kid! Never doing what I tell him to…he acts like a fricking brat and I fall for it every time…it's not like I do it to annoy him for God's sake! I'm just trying to do my job"

The Doctor says to Nurse Chapel, who was ready on hand to help if Jim got too much like a seven year old and started stamping his feet and crossing his arms and sticking his fingers in his ears and singing loudly. Which had actually happened a few times; much to the annoyance of the old Doctor.

The young Nurse nods in agreement. She takes the small measuring cup from the Doctor's hand and returns the purple liquid to its original bottle.

Then Bones has a brainwave.

He had been thinking about a way to make Jim take the medicine, perhaps knock him out and pour it down his throat? No that wouldn't work as he would have to swallow it and he couldn't do that if he was unconscious. It was most annoying that the liquid couldn't be put into a hypospray and just injected into Jim's bloodstream, but it was too thick and the ingredients reacted badly to the hypospray materials.

Then he realised that he just had to get someone else who would be able to persuade Jim to take the medicine. Who did Jim always listen to when he was on the bridge?

Uhura? No, Jim had an awkward relationship with her ever since she turned him down just before about five burly cadets proceeded to kick the crap out of him. She would probably just wrench his mouth open and pour it down his throat. While he'd though about doing just that, the Doctor decided it wasn't exactly very pleasant to have that done to you if you didn't need to. So he ruled Uhura out.

.

Chekov? No he was too young to have authority over anybody, however much Sulu might submit to his requests. The Doctor decided not too dwell on that fact too much however; it was too early in the day to be thinking about what a certain pilot and navigator got up to in their private time.

Sulu? No, not really. He was too friendly with Jim to be able to tell him what to do. They were like two members of the football team…messing around and joking but never serious together. So that ruled the Pilot out.

Scotty? No, he was more of a drinking buddy/casual acquaintance to Jim, not that they weren't friends, but Scotty was more cooped up in engineering, trying to keep the ship flying smoothly than to spend loads of time with the young Captain.

So that only left Spock. Why hadn't he thought of Spock before? Jim always (well almost always) listened to what Spock would tell him to do. The two commanding officers had been thrown together a lot over the past year; as they were always required to visit some planet or other or complete some mission. There was a mutual trust between the Vulcan and the Human as they had become friends and he was the most, to quote said Vulcan, "logical" person the Doctor could get to persuade Jim to take the medicine.

Not to mention the fact that Jim had a slight (and by slight he means hugely obvious and yearning) crush on the half-Vulcan half-Human First Officer. This only cemented the Doctor's predictions that Jim would listen to Spock. Spock however is oblivious to this fact; innocent and naïve to human emotion as ever. Bless him.

The Doctor made the decision to get Spock to attempt to persuade Jim to take the medicine. Walking to the nearest communication receiver on the wall, he radioed for Spock to come to sickbay. Moments later the Vulcan walks into the ward looking a little confused and apprehensive. The Doctor smiles at him, which only serves to worry Spock a little more.

"Doctor I do not understand why you require me for this task when you have the authority to perform it yourself?"

Spock asks, after having the plan explained to him.

"I already tried to make him drink it…he outright refused to do it when I told him.

But you are his First Officer…he always does what you tell him…well most of the time anyway."

Bones replies, looking up from the medical chart he was reading on his PADD.

"But I would not know how to persuade him if your efforts have proved unyielding."

Spock says, thinking about all the times when the Doctor has had authority over his best friend. The Vulcan doubts that he will be able to persuade the young Captain if his closest friend has had no luck.

"Yeah well…I dunno do whatever it is you do that makes him listen to you…bat your eyelashes at him or somethin'?"

McCoy says, waving a hand absently in gesture, as he applies a hypospray to the nearest patient, who winces in pain for a moment.

"Doctor, I assure you that I do _not_ 'bat my eyelashes' at the Captain and nor will I ever do so."

Spock retorts, having stiffened at the Doctor's comment. He feels the need to defend himself against such misconceptions.

"Relax Spock, I was just joking…Jeez man…well whatever. I'm sure you can make him take the medicine…so get to it….I have patients to see I can't stand here talking to you about Jim all day!"

The Doctor replies, raising his hands in a placating gesture as the Vulcan apparently took offence at his previous comment.

"Doctor I do not understand how your influence does not-"

Spock attempts again to understand why he is being asked to carry out the task. However Bones interrupts him, whilst ushering his commanding officer to the table next to the bed Jim had been previously sitting on. He takes the bottle and measures out the required amount again, this time into a smaller bottle; so that Spock doesn't have to attempt to carry the little cup brimming with the medicine down the hallway to the Captain's quarters. He thrusts the little bottle into Spock's hands.

"Hell I don't know why he listens to you and not me…don't ask me to attempt to understand how James T Kirk's brain works…I don't think even he knows most of the time…here's the medicine and it must be taken orally; so make him drink it….I don't care how you do it or what it takes to persuade him….just get him to take it, ok?"

"Yes doctor…I will venture to do so."

Spock agrees, turning the bottle over in his fingers, examining the liquid and wondering why his Captain is so averse to taking it.

Bones calls a word of thanks to the retreating Spock as he leaves the medical bay, walking towards Jim's room tentatively. After a moments walking he reaches the room in question. He hesitates for a second or two before he buzzes for entrance.

Jim allows him entrance…yet recoils at the sight of the medicine in Spock's hand.

"No, nope, I don't wanna drink that stuff…it's disgusting…tastes like crap…take it away from me please Mr Spock."

Jim says indignantly, frowning at the small bottle.

"Captain I highly doubt that this medicine tastes like faeces-"

Spock says, confused at the awful images his Captain's sentiment brings about in his mind.

"Jeez Spock! It's a figure of speech… of course it doesn't actually taste…oh that's just disgusting…God!"

Jim declares, a horrified look coming onto his face for a moment. A metaphor, as Spock had expected.

"Besides I am not leaving this room until you have consumed the medicine, so bluntly refusing to do so will not be a viable response, _sir_."

Spock replies, walking further into the room and finding a cup from one of the small cabinets around the sink area. He pours the dark purple liquid into it; half filling it.

He holds the cup in his hands, protecting it from being attacked or poured away by his human companion.

"But I really really don't wanna drink it Spock…I'm fine without it, there's nothing really wrong with me…it's just a tiny allergic reaction."

Jim protests from his seat on the bed, leaning against the wall with his knees raised to his chest.

"Captain I must insist that you drink the medicine; if it serves to heal you then surely it is _wise_ to drink it?"

Spock suggests, moving closer to Jim, tilting his head slightly in emphasis.

"Yeah but it tastes so horrible...please don't make me-"

Before Jim can finish his sentence Spock is interrupting him, eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Sir, no disrespect, but you are acting like a petulant child…it is merely a small amount of medicine that will improve your health…once it is drank then the issue will no longer feature in your mind…your reaction to it is very illogical"

Jim glares at him, arms crossed tightly over his chest. This serves to prove Spock's point about him acting like a brat.

Spock takes a step closer and holds the cup out towards Jim, who just stares at it with contempt and closes his eyes tight and shakes his head. Had Spock been human he would've laughed at the surreal reaction this 27 year old man was having to half a cup of medicine. He has no fear of jumping head-first onto a planet or bare knuckle fighting with men double his size, yet he refuses to take a small amount of medicine. However Spock just withdrew the cup and frowned at his superior.

"Sir, please just drink the medicine…it is not a difficult task…I am sure the discomfort will pass much quicker if you do so…and the taste will only be in your mouth for a small amount of time-"

Spock attempted again to reason with Jim, but this time_ he_ was cut off.

"Seriously Spock, I'm not going to drink it, so stop trying to make me…I've made up my mind. If you wanna wait for me to drink it you will be waiting a very long time…but feel free, I have other stuff to do if you wanna take a seat"

Jim gestured to the empty chair that was facing the computer screen at his desk.

Spock looked at it for a moment, contemplating whether or not to give up his seemingly futile attempts of persuading the Captain. He did not sit in the chair however; he had more stamina and determination than to give up on this. He was his first officer and he had to be fully attentive to Jim, and not be swayed by his rebuttals, however charismatic they might be

"Jim, I do not understand why-"

Spock stopped mid sentence, caught by an idea that he just formulated in his Vulcan mind.

Jim was watching him curiously; Spock _never_ stopped mid sentence because he was distracted.

"Jim"

Spock said, walking towards his Captain, cup in hand. He was swirling the mixture lightly, watching the ripples move against the sides of the mug.

"Yeah?"

Jim asked, looking up from a PADD he was reading from, his face showed interest at what Spock was going to say. He was wondering what could have dragged his attention away do abruptly.

"If you drink this medicine, I will, as I believe humans say, 'suck you off'?"

Spock blushed light green and watched as Jim's mouth fell open at the comment.

This was the intended reaction Spock had been predicting. In one fell swoop he tilted the humans head back slightly and poured the purple mixture into Jim's mouth, pushing it shut by placing two fingers underneath his chin and applying pressure.

Jim's eyes bugged as he swallowed the medicine slowly, realising he had just been tricked…by Spock….Vulcan stoic Spock, had tricked James .T. Kirk…Jim was blushing as he remembered what Spock had said that had caused his shocked reaction.

Jim licked his lips lightly, scrunching his face up at the taste of the medicine that lingered there.

Spock stared at him for a moment with his eyebrow raised and, knowing that he had served the Doctor's purpose, turned to leave the room.

However he was stopped by the sound of Jim talking, the human having recovered from the initial shock of being manipulated by his First Officer.

"I'm guessing that you weren't serious when you said you were gonna….uh…well what you said? That was just a trick to get me to open my mouth, right?"

Jim asked, blushing slightly, trying to keep the longing from his voice. It seemed to have been successful.

Another eyebrow raise.

"If you wish to believe that to be true then I will not dispute that fact…however might I remind you that Vulcans do not lie."

Spock said teasingly. He really had to restrain himself from smiling at Jim's reaction to this comment. His eyes widened and he gasped, momentarily stunned.

"Wait, so…hold on a fricking second! You were…telling the truth? You really are gonna…get on your knees for me? Or is this still a trick?"

Jim asked, looking suspiciously into Spock's stoic face for a revealing or betraying sign. There was none to note however.

"Once you are returned to full health I will possibly endeavour to 'get on my knees for you', you will have to wait and see, won't you Captain?"

Spock added, winking at his superior as he retrieved the empty medicine bottle from the counter.

"Holy shit…ok…um…wow!"

Jim says, whilst running his hand through his dirty blonde hair nervously, eyes still bugged and mouth agape. A light chuckle escaped his lips a he thought about the magnitude of what had just happened.

Spock's lips twitched at Jim's facial expression, turned on his heel and walked from the room, feeling triumphant.

He decided that he would not tell the doctor how he had managed to persuade Jim to take the medicine. He did not think McCoy would like to know how the Vulcan had sexually manipulated his best friend.

That wasn't to say that Spock didn't have every intention of following through with his promise to the Captain. He was just going to allow himself to enjoy Jim attempting to comprehend those words Spock had _actually_ said. Even Spock blushed slightly as he relayed the memory in his head whilst walking to sick bay.

**If you drink this medicine, I will, as I believe humans say, 'suck you off'**

That was a sentence Spock thought he would never say; especially to his superior officer and friend.

The Captain tended to make him do and say extraordinary things when he was in the vicinity; very illogical indeed.

**LOL Spock saying **

"**Dude if you drink that I will suck you off"? Freaking awesome…I was going to get him to say 'dude' but I think that's too human – even for spock XD**

**Sorry I deprived you of the actual sucking off…I thought I would leave it open to interpretation….hahaha no I just didn't feel like writing it. **

**I decided to leave it as Jim reeling in his room and Spock being a seductive cock-tease **** as ever LOL **

**Also I wasn't sure whether rank/professions/titles needed capital letters at the beginning…I put them anyway just in case but I'm not sure if they are justified (on words like Vulcan and First Officer and Doctor and Nurse)**

**So if I was incorrect to do so I'm sorry.**

**Much love x**


End file.
